The fox of the hill
by Gallifrey denizen
Summary: Luanne in her childhood had been lonely with irresponsible parents, but what if the universe smiled on her and gave her the most powerful man as her big brother. Let us see how the hills and all of Arlen handle the blonde man. Not a great summary sorry. Also sorry but for some reason its not letting me add characters so its Naruto and Luanne.
1. Chapter 1 reunion

**Why hello, sorry for the long wait but I thought this new story might redeem me so here we go. I can say I am the first one to try this here...I think. Anyway I am unsure of the pairing but this idea has been in my head for the past month so I'm doing it. Also unlike my other story this will follow the cannon and some from me for originality. So lets get this started. By the way this will be slightly to majorly AU depending on the episode/chapter.**

I own neither Naruto or the King of the hill but that would be cool, I tell you what.

"that boy aint right" normal

"_that boy definitely aint right" thoughts_

"_**live and let live" yelling**_

Story start January 22, 1985

Inside of a small trailer park and inside an even smaller trailer on a starry night we come to see two young blondes, both with noticeable differences, such as one is a boy and the other is a girl. The boy looking to be around six years old has bright blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

The girl is around the same age and looks almost the same with blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, but she lacks the whisker marks the boy has. These two are Naruto and Luanne Platter respectively, and they are twins with Naruto being a few minutes older.

These two are currently in their room or more accurately a mattress on the floor near the sink. Naruto is tucking Luanne in for bed while trying to keep her from hearing whats going on outside, since their parents were currently fighting since their dad came home late and smelling like beer.

Luanne was in bed, having just gotten out of the tub with her brother, while Naruto was heating up dinner, since their mother had neglected to make dinner for them once again. He was dressed in his usual sleepwear which is just an overly large shirt and boxers while Luanne wore the same thing but with panties instead.

Naruto sighed as he heated up the last tv dinner, since he was able to understand everything going on since he was forced to mature faster than other children so he could take care of the most precious thing in the world to him, his sister. He cared for her because if he didn't who would? and he felt a connection with her and the need to protect her from the anything. So with these feelings Luanne became his whole world, he cooked for her, bathed with her, dressed her, and helped with anything she needed so she didn't lose her childhood like he already did.

"_Besides its not like our so called parents are ever going to grow up and be responsible" _he thought bitterly as the fight outside was beginning to get even louder and was starting to make Luanne uncomfortable. Naruto was brought back into the outside world as the microwave beeped. He grabbed the plate of chicken fingers and fries and went back to his teary eyed sister and set the tray down to cool while he calmed her down.

"Hey, Luanne what's the matter" he asked gently as he ran his hand through his her hair.

The timid yet sweet girl looked up to her favorite person in the world with teary eyes. "Why do daddy and moma always have to yell?" She asked not fully grasping the concept of their argument.

Naruto looked at her with a small smile that looked misplaced, "because they're bigger babies than we are Luanne." he said making her giggle softly. Naruto handed her the food which she ate with a small thankyou.

Naruto watched her eat, while thinking on a topic that has been bugging him, "she can't live like this she needs a better chance at life, but there really isn't anything I can do about for now I will just have to keep being the best big brother I can.

Luanne looked up from her dinner to see her only sibling in deep thought, making her more mischievous side (which she picked up from him). Luanne leaned up while her brother was distracted and kissed his nose making him start in surprise. He looked down at his giggling sister, and while seeing her happy made him happy, jokes on him never went unpaid.

"Oh, so you thought that was funny huh?" Luanne continued to laugh but nodded, "well at least I don't have a weakness to a certain monster. Luanne stopped giggling and hid herself under her blanket almost like a reflex. Naruto grinned as he grabbed hold of the cover lifting it and exposing Luanne to his attack and then began to tickle her, making the sister squeal in laughter, while trying to escape her "torment."

Luanne couldn't take much more "Please Naruto stop I'm gonna lose it" she said in desperation.

Naruto continued his onslaught "not until you say uncle" he said having as much fun as she was.

Luanne caved "uncle,uncle now please enough tickle monster" Naruto finally stopped before tucking her back in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Luanne I love you" he said meaning the words with all his heart.

"Goodnight Naruto I love you too" Luanne said just as meaningfully. Just as Naruto was going to climb into their shared mattress, considering their parents "needed" the only bedroom for themselves, that is the moment Leanne platter, their mother walked in after Hoyt had driven off in anger."Fucking, cheating dumbass bastard" she cursed as Naruto cuddled to Luanne to calm her and cover her ears, as their mom stumbled in cursing. She herself was a little buzzed as well and paid no heed to her children as she usually doesn't anyway. In her mind all she needed was the tv dinner she saved, but as she looked in the fridge and cursed again as all he found was beers.

She looked to the only ones who could've eaten it in anger "which one of you little prick ate my tv dinner" she said in her drunken slur.

Luanne was beginning to shiver in fear, so Naruto gently rubbed her back and did what any good brother would. He stood up and with little fear stood before his mother " I did you don't feed us so I helped myself" he said showing his true feelings for his parents.

The nearly middle-aged woman looked twice as angry before she raised her hand and brought it down onto her oldest childs face, knocking him to the ground before kicking him repeatedly.

"You little piece of shit after everything I do for you, you talk to me like that" she yelled in blind fury.

Luanne hid herself in the covers until it went quite and she heard the door slam, knowing Naruto would never run off and abandon her she knew it was her mom who left. She felt Naruto crawl into bed and start to shake signifying his tears, so she hugged him and soothed him until they slept in peace.

This is how it would continue for years parental abuse bringing the twins closer and closer until an absolutely unbreakable bond was formed. Naruto and Luanne went through many difficulties together and prevailed every time closer than ever, but that is for later on. For now we bring you to a house in Arlen Texas were the hill/platter family resides and a story that will one day change the world takes its first steps. Although I can't reveal too much after all spoilers…

Arlen texas rainy street January 20 1997

Hank Hill, was relaxing in his chair in his living room watching some games and just relaxing, and considering the week and few days he's had he deserved it. First he had to deal with Bobby's baseball accident,then his trucks problem which thankfully was solved by Luanne, but he had to deal with the mega low idiot, and that twig boy coming around and threatening to take his boy, then Bobby lying about it and using it to get away with jackassery as he calls it and to top it all off Luanne's parents got into a fight and her moms going to prison for it, and now she had to stay here in his den no less. He was just glad he could relax, watch the game, and nothing could make things any more stressful for him. Oh how he would regret thinking those words.

Hank heard a conversation going on from the kitchen phone between Luanne and someone else, usually Hank doesn't involve himself in Luann's life but she was too loud to ignore.

"So you're really coming to visit Naruto?" Her voice was hopeful and sounded a little desperate, Hank vaguely remembered the name Naruto from peggy but he had forgotten in light of other things. Just as bespectacled male was going to turn up the tv Luanne squealed in happiness and said love you see you tomorrow before putting down the phone.

She walked into the living room with a sunny smile on her face and a happy aura around her. As the game cut to commercial the hill's curiosity got the better of him "that phone call sounded important Luanne anything you want to say?" He asked with little interest.

Luann's smile never faltered as she turned to face her uncle "yes this news is, so good my big brother Naruto is coming to visit me because of mama's arrest, and because he misses me. She said not even saddening when she mentioned the arrest but instead brightened further at this Naruto missing her.

Now Hank remembered Luanne's brother Naruto, he liked the kid he had aspects he wished would have rubbed off on his not so right son, and he has only met him three times. If he recalled correctly peggy wasn't too fond of Naruto for some reason.

Speak of the devil Peggy decided to enter as Hank was going to say something "what are you guys talking about?" The mother asked always wanting to learn new information and be the first to tell it to others.

Before Luanne could enthusiastically respond Hank responded in a more calm way " Oh hey peggy, apparently Luann's brother Na-Naruto is visiting for a little while" Hank had always had problems pronouncing the name since it was an odd name for an american, at least in his opinion.

Peggy's curious smile immediately dropped into a frown at the news, since she didn't enjoy his company for a reason. She looked toward Luanne who was still practically jumping for joy and asked her question.

"So why is he visiting now I thought that boy was too busy most of the time to visit?" she asked with no small amount of resentment in her voice that was missed by the other two occupants in the room.

Luanne actually looked a little downtrodden at that "yeah most of the time hes busy with work or school so we just talk over the phone a lot, but he got time off and he gets to stay for awhile like maybe a month or two, isn't that great aunt Peggy you can try and beat him in boggle again." Luanne said immediately going back to happy when talking about her brothers visit.

Also missing Peggy's frown deepen, that was the reason she never licked him that much was because he beat her at everything no matter what it was from boggle to cooking and even speaking spanish. He was very talented when it came to about everything and the fact he was a success make others jealous of him too. It was known to the hills Naruto was well on his way to becoming a doctor and a good one too. At this time Hank decided to rejoin the conversation by changing the topic slightly.

"You know I always wondered why is the boy named Naruto it sounds more like a dish than anything" Hank said in curiosity.

Luanne put her finger to her chin in her cute way of thinking as the story came to her "well this is how mama told me how it happened."

**Flashback the year was 1979**

Leanne platter was lying in a hospital bed and near unconsciousness from bringing her children into the world, with their father missing from the event.

"Alright we need names for these two before you fall asleep", but when the doctor looked up from his chart she was already asleep and the two new lives cuddling in their shared crib. Just then a man stumbled into the room obviously intoxicated by his smell and an oriental women in a shiny dress hanging off of his arm.

The doctor looked nervous as he approached the man "hello I assume you are , because your newborn children are right in the crib over there and we still need to name them." The doctor didn't want to leave this responsibility to an alcoholic but he couldn't deny the children names or the right for their father to give them their names.

Hoyt platter looked uninterested in the infants so it made sense when he said his next sentence, " Names huh? I guess the girl will be Luanne and the boy... , that is when Hoyt got a funny (at least to him) idea and turned to his japanese "friend."

"Hey, baby what's that funny word you said earlier when we were eating saluto or something?"

The woman responded with a sultry smile " Naruto it means fishcake or maelstr-" Hoyt cut her off before she could finish.

"Yeah thats the kids name now Naruto like a little fish cake" the drunk laughed clearly taking this as a joke before stumbling out of the room saying he had a beer waiting for him. Nonetheless the doctor signed the names on the certificate making it official. After Leanne woke she was mad but not mad enough to pay for a name change so the names remained the same.

**Flashback end**

While Hank was wondering what the hell had gotten into hoyt, peggy was making excuses for trying to make an excuse for his behavior since she believed he could still be redeemed, because Peggy Hill never quite on family.

"So is your brother coming to visit you or your mother in prison?" Hank asked being more curious than before.

Luanne had a bittersweet smile now and she had mixed feelings as she remembered how much distance there was in her family, especially between her beloved brother and irresponsible parents. They never say eye to eye especially when it concerned her, her brother would always be in support of her.

Just like how he's always been supporting and helping her, she just couldn't wait until he got there they could make up for lost time. They could do so much together, like go to the mall, go to the movies and spend time like they used to and she could finally tell him-.

"Luanne, Luanne! Are you okay, you were just gazing off into space" Peggy said shaking her shoulders, and knocking Luanne out of her beloved brother daydream.

Luanne looked at her aunt for a second before remembering what they were doing "yeah

I'm fine, I just can't wait until Naruto gets here he always makes me feel better when bad stuff happens" she said in a nostalgic tone not befitting a nineteen year old girl.

Hank suddenly thought of something important two things in fact, first he'd have to tell Bobby after he got home and second " Luanne where is this Naruto fella staying while he's here?" Hank asked fearing that he'd have another occupant in his den.

Luanne gained a thoughtful look since she hardly paid attention to other facts beside he is coming, and how long he is staying before her eyes widened and she gained a smile signifying her remembering. "Oh, he's going to stay at this fancy hotel downtown while he's here, I kinda forgot the name though." She said a little embarrassed because of her blunder.

Peggy wanted to know one more thing "so why are you so excited about Naruto coming to town, in fact why are you always so happy whenever his name is mentioned?" Peggy asked never knowing a brother, sister relationship due to her brothers debaucheries.

The blonde took on a happy smile with a small blush that would be classified as cute by any one else. "Well, I love my big brother more than anything else in the world, we were always together and he would always be there to help me" the platter girls said her blush and mile growing. "Like how he would help me with homework, or took me somewhere nice when I felt sad or stressed and he would always cheer me up when I was down and taught me to fight my own battles" she said remembering her amazing brother.

This did not ease Peggy's doubts at all, this was another reason she disliked her nephew, he raised Luann's expectations and hopes and taught her to make her own decisions which in Peggy's professional opinion was a bad idea.

Luanne suddenly gained a worried expression "Oh sorry guys but I have to get ready for Naruto to come" she said as she dashed into her room.

Peggy turned to Hank, who had gone back to watching the game, she turned to him with a sad expression. "Hank aren't you worried about Naruto coming?" She asked thinking her husband shared her opinion.

Hank looked at her with his confused face "No why would I be from the last time I met him he seemed like a decent boy."

Peggy looked surprised "are you loco, Naruto is a bad influence on Luanne always bringing up her expectations and such."

Hank looked at her with his normal look of explanation "and from what I remember he always delivers on those expectations, and besides you're the one who always wants her to be happy and apparently thats what this guy does."

Peggy sighed and resigned herself to just see what the future would bring while keeping an eye on Naruto...for Luann's protection of course. She sat down and began to think on his arrival and what it could bring.

While that went on Luanne was sitting on her bed and hugging a stuffed fox her brother gave her when she was ten. She always hugged it when she felt lonely, scared or stressed and it comforted her like he would and now she didn't feel scared or lonely. In fact she was feeling happier than she had been in a while, she had been so upset because of guys trying to get into her pants, beauty school, mama's arrest and other things but her best friend and brother coming here would change all of that she just knew, she sighed as she laid down still holding the fox and falling asleep dreaming of a tall blonde man she loved.

**Next morning**

It was a nice monday morning where Hank, Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer stood doing some light drinking before heading off to work and of course saying "yep, yep, yep, mhmm". Hank had just told them of Naruto visiting them and of course Dale had something to say.

"So this guy is coming to visit Luanne, out of the blue that sounds normal…. if you think that way. Dale said indicating another of his crazy ideas coming.

Bill turned to Hank "I think it's great that he's visiting his sister, I just wish my family was a little more like that" Bill sighed as he was reminded of one aspect of his sadness.

Hank responded to Bill instead of Dale wanting to avoid any crazy today "Yep this guy is coming to help Luanne feel better or something like that." He said once again showing his dullness in the emotional aspect of life.

Boomhauer decided to join in "well dang ol' man, ain't this the same guy with that sweet impala." The blonde man said in his normal and barely coherent way of speaking.

That seemed to make the guys more excited at the thought of a car Hank smiled "yeah he does I wonder if he still has it or not." Bill was about to add his thoughts but the guys hear the the smooth purr of a good engine driving towards them. They all looked down the street and were awestruck at what was heading towards them.

Driving down the alley was a 1967 chevrolet impala (A/n: sorry guys but i'm bad with descriptions just look up the impala from supernatural) it was in pristine condition obviously handled by someone who knew what he was doing.

The car stopped right in front of Hank's house before the engine switched off and the guys waited with beers in hand for the driver to come out, so they could offer him or her a beer and shake the hand of the impala's owner.

The door opened and out stepped a man in his late teens, standing at 6'2 and a mess of spiky yet slightly dusty blonde hair blue eyes, tan skin, and six slightly fade whisker marks on his cheeks. He was outfitted in blue jeans black running shoes and a zipped up coat.

The blonde smiled as his eyes landed on the beer drinking group, he walked over and stuck out his hand for Hank to shake which he did after admiring the car. The blonde finally greeted all of them "hello uncle Hank long time no see and I see you've got company, well i'm Naruto Platter nice to meet all of you." The now identified blonde boy said with a friendly smile while the guys were surprised this is Luann's brother?

Hank broke from his shock and greeted back "Hey Naruto, yep haven't seen you in a while, let me introduce you to these guys this is Bill, Dale, and boomhauer" he said pointing to each of the guys, but Hank didn't stop there "and may I say that is a damn fine looking vehicle you got there" the propane salesman said with a grin and Naruto looked back to it with an appreciative smile.

"Yeah that is my second favorite thing in the world I've been spending years perfecting it from the junker I found it as, after all the work is the most fun." Hank nodded already liking this guy, he didn't know why Peggy was so against him any man willing to return a classic back to beauty is okay in his book.

Naruto turned back to his uncle "speaking of my favorite things where is my baby sister I can't wait to see her anymore." He said in an excited tone he hadn't seen his lovely sister in awhile and he wanted to give her a big hug.

Hank was about to respond before the door to the house opened and Luanne stepped out, ready to got to beauty college. She waved at her uncle but stopped dead in her tracks as she laid eyes on the tall handsome man that was her brother. She stared for a minute while Naruto smiled and held out his arms and prepared for what was going to happen.

"**Narutoooo!" **Luanned squealed at the top of her lungs in her cute way and nearly tackled her brother to the ground as she embraced him and gave him a big kiss, that lasted a little longer than it should have. naruto chuckled as he held his sister something he hasn't done in a very long time.

"I missed you so much" she said as she didn't let go of her big brother if anything her grip tightened.

Naruto gave her her favorite foxy grin making pink dust her cheeks "I've missed you to my little sister" he said in a very excited tone.

They may have held each other longer than comfortable if the guys looking away from the public show of affection… except for Bill who was staring a little creepily at them. They didn't care all that mattered was they were together again and little did they know they would never want to separate again, and their life would be changed by their bond in a big way no one would guess.

**Chapter end **

**So good to be posting again i feel like a lazy jackass for keeping you guys waiting but the chapters for my other stories are coming soon. Also tell me what you guys think of the story and chapter and what the pairing should be, but I may put a poll for that later. And if anyone wants to be my beta they can ask me but until then ill see you guys soon. Review please.**


	2. an sorry but i needed to

**Hey guys its been a little bit I know, sorry bout that daleks trying to kill me, and cybermen trying to assimilate me. You know how it is. But forget that I have a question for you guys. I am typing up a new chapter of fox of the hill and I could have it out by sunday. Though I have to know what you guys want in so many aspects of the story but for now i'll settle for two questions.**

**1: Would you like Naruto and Luanne to be together early meaning season 3 or 4. Or do you want them to hook up around 8 or 9 with Naruto dating multiple girls between that time. Be warned if you pick the latter Luanne will date other guys too and Naruto and Luanne's love story may feel a bit rushed. If you pick the latter I can have them develop a relationship with many ups and downs. Naruto can still date some women in time for season 4 just not as many. But hey it's your choice you guys make it I may put up a poll or just take your reviews as a consensus.**

**2: I have Narrowed Naruto's two doctor career choices, Pediatric surgeon, or military doctor. I chose the pediatric one because Naruto obviously had a rough childhood filled with pain, so it would make sense that he would want to help kids who are in pain. MIlitary would explain why he's good with some guns and why he can fight, also why he's good under pressure, I can explain all of that in other ways but military doctor was my favorite suggestion besides pediatric. **

**So yeah those are my questions give me your answers please so I don't have to make it myself. Review and if you want a poll instead i'll make one. See you guys sunday I have to go somehow the sontarans got ahold of a gallifreyan weapon, and that is anything but good. So yeah see you later.**

"**Screwdriver buzzes before a loud explosion is heard."**


End file.
